shatteredangelsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mika Ayanokōji
: Mika is the ruler of the Higashigetsu Fūma Witch Academy, aiming to set forth the domination of all the female students through her right hand, Kaon. She displays signs of jealousy fueled by possessiveness when observing Himiko providing Kaon with energy, and apparently has a vindictive streak, as she punishes those of her subordinates who fail her. Furthermore, she displays signs of megalomania and extreme egomania[citation needed]. Mika is the second youngest child of the Ayanokōji family. Mika suffered injuries during the 'Days of Hot Snow' which obliged her to have hospital stay and she is shown with a bandage covering her left eye. Years later, she seems to suffer from a potentially debilitating medical condition, despite her usual poise and her much-lauded graces, which is possibly exacerbated by her tendency to provide Kaon with too much of her own Mana. : Mika's own words betray that she desires Murakamo to love no one but herself and she expresses a malicious jealousy and contempt of Himiko, who is held much higher by Kaon than she can apparently hope to be. Mika's flashbacks to her time in the hospital imply that she has fixated on Kaon because Kaon reminds Mika of a similar-looking nurse, who had cared for Mika while she was injured. Other people who bear the brunt of her bile are her elder brother Kazuya- whom she hates absolutely for everything he ever did, including the events surrounding his supposed death -, and her younger brother Kyoshiro, who she considers to be 'the demon's tail', with Kazuya being the demon. Mika's intense hatred for Kazuya seems to have originated during her early teens, when he stole away a girl she was developing an affection for, apparently with the explicit intention of hurting his sister's feelings. : Before her death, she entrusted Himiko to rescue Kaon from Kazuya, despite her unadulterated hatred of Himiko, and provided her with the key to a device she created based on plans drawn up by her grandfather Reitarō. This device is a cello capable of creating a harmony to suppress Mana, thus causing pain to an Absolute Angel—or, in this case? Kazuya. Appearance Mika has long purple hair that reaches about her mid back. She seems to have heterochromia, with her right iris being purple and the other orange; it is later implied that the orange eye may in fact be an implant. Her typical garb is a short pink dress, purple boots that reach up to her thighs, and a pinkish-red cape. Relationships Himiko - While Himiko is considered to be one of Mika's lovers, they are far from romantic, Mika expressing a deep hatred for Himiko due to the fact that the other female was so deeply cared for by Kaon. On numerous occasions, she tortured Himiko, seeming to enjoy every moment of it. Kaon - Mika's sword, and the one thing she appears to desire more than anything else. She appears to have no intention to stop until she receives Kaon's affections, torturing the girl(and Himiko as well) in hopes of breaking her in. Making her submit. At one point, Mika went as far as to remove Kaon's mark, replacing it with her own and rendering the angel only able to receive mana from her. It was vaguely implied part of why Mika may be so obsessed with her is because she resembles the nurse who cared for her after the Seven Days of Hot Snow. Kazuya Ayanokōji - A major reason why Mika is so cold. All throughout her life, Kazuya tormented her, doing everything he could to make her miserable, including stealing her first love. Mika holds nothing but contempt for him and all who respect him; brother or not. Kyoshiro Ayanokōji - Mika despises Kyoshiro, viewing him as nothing but an extension of Kazuya. A pest who resembled the man far too much for her liking, and that she would be happy to be rid of as such, even pointing a gun at him at one point. Sōjirō Ayanokōji - Sōjirō and Mika's relationship was somewhat unclear, though it is more than likely that they were not particularly fond of each(or, at the very least, each other's actions and methods) due to his obvious contempt for torture and her love for it. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ayanokōji Family